Newest Conquest
by Salindralias
Summary: AU. Slash. HD (among others) Harry was sorted into Slytherin, and has become best friends with Draco, but the lines of friendship easly blur, and friendship may become lust, so Draco, to get his mind of Harry, comes up with a little bet....
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Yeah, I planned on writing a different story. You may have read it in my bio. But. Well, yeah, I don't stick to my plans. This is once again going to be slash (A big "duh" here)

Okay. Complete and total AU. As in, *nothing* is similar. Harry was sorted into Slytheren. Becomes best friends with Draco. This is going to start as a friendship fic, between Harry and Draco at least. But well, you'll see that they both get around the school. They probably will end up dating at some point or another. But who knows. (Well, I do, but you don't, so Ha!). Harry is completely OOC, but seeing as it is my fic I can do that. Uhm, Draco, well, probably a little OC. I have a few chapters of this planned out. But, well, I'll work on it, I promise! (I NEED A BETA) Hm. Was that a little loud, do ya think, well I hope so, 'cause I do need one!

Okay enough rambling. 

(Oh yeah, please don't bite me for this not being British enough, Okay, you can bite me. But not to hard! I'm American, not British. Well, you understand. I try my best. And this is un-beta'd. Please, help me fix any mistakes.)

****

DISCLAIMER : The only thing that belongs to me is the plot…Which isn't very original. And the clothes I'm wearing, but you can have those.. ;)…Uhm..So yeah, anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, the creator of ::sigh:: Draco…Oh, and Harry Potter to. So none of this is mine. Please don't sue!

****

Rated R: for later chapters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Weasel, get out of our way!" Called Draco Malfoy, swaggering down the middle of the corridors. His platinum hair, which once was always slicked back, now fell softly to his shoulders. 

"C'mon Drake, be nice," said his companion, jabbing Draco in the side with his elbow. "It's to early to be fighting."

"Harry. First, it's 12:00, that's plenty late enough for fighting. And second, you don't tell me what to do.!" Said Draco, in a petulant tone.

"You're a bitch, Draco, you know that," replied Harry, "I don't know why I'm even friends with you."

"Because of my amazing good looks, and my charming personality?" Draco countered. Tossing his head arrogantly. 

Ron Weasly, looked on, his face getting redder with every word the two spoke, until his face became redder even than his hair. The two in front of him continued bickering, oblivious to the rest of the school, especially the red-head in front of them. He stood there, waiting for the two to finish. Ron heard someone walking up behind him. He turned around to see his long time girlfriend, Hermione, come up behind him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you up to?" She whispered in his ear. Seeing his red face, and the two boys in front of him, it wasn't very hard for Hermione to figure out. "Ron, you stop this fighting right this instant!" she yelled at him, shaking her finger.

The two boys squabbling in front of them, along with everyone else in the hallway, looked at the girl chastising her boyfriend. Seeing that it was just Ron and Hermione, most of the people just turned away. 

"Hermione…I wasn't..I mean..It…..They started it!" Ron finished. His face getting even redder.

"You know Weasel, if your face gets any brighter I do believe you will explode." Draco put in, smirking widely.

"Dra-aco", whined Harry, "leave it, I'm hungry."

Now Ron was just angry. He hated being ignored. "I don't need *you* to stick up for me. Potter. I can take care of my self, thanks"

"I wasn't sticking up for you, Weasel. And I am hungry," responded Harry icily.

"Good. I think I could stick up better for myself than a _whore ever _could anyways." Shouted Ron, unaware he was being so loud. 

Harry's eyes clouded over for a minuet, before he responded lightly "At least I have a job, luv." Then he turned around, and sauntered off toward the great hall

"Good going Weasel" Draco retorted , shoving Ron into the wall, "was that the best you could come up with, "whore" I mean come on Weasle," he sneered. "Do you think something like that would even hurt Harry's feelings?!" Draco said this, knowing quite well that that was the one thing that hurt Harry's feelings more than anything. But he tried to ignore the memory of the hurt look in Harry's eyes, as he continued after Ron. "Think! I know it's hard for you Gryfindorks, but I'm sure you could at least come up with something better!" Draco went on, with a disgusted look. Angry at the way Ron treated Harry. He had been ready to go off at Ron for a long time. And now seemed to be the opportune moment. 

"From what I hear Harry doesn't even have feelings!" snapped Ron. "He's a freakn' ice king….Or should I say "Ice Queen"" leered Ron.

Draco just smirked. "We could say the same of you, Weasel"

"I-I've got a girlfriend" Ron replied, a defensive look in his eyes.

"Hmm..Well, Ronny-boy, that hasn't always been true. I've heard you've done, a little bit of experimenting yourself there." countered Draco arrogantly, purposely leering at Ron's crotch. 

Ron blushed, attempting to hide his face, and body, behind his girlfriend, which, was quite in possible seeing as Ron was good two heads taller. "Stupid queer," he mutterd, his head hanging.

Draco just made a disgusted noise before shoving Ron into the wall, and heading of after Harry.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him, "Why'd you go and fight with Harry. Why do you always have to fight with Harry. He's always polite with you!" 

"Sorry, 'moine," Ron replied abashedly. "It's not like I said anything that wasn't true, I mean, everyone knows Harry is a whore 'n such."

"RON!" Hermione screeched, "Don't use that language around me! Harry is _not _a whore! He just happens to be unable to find someone he wants to settle down with, that's all. Harry DOES, have feelings, and what was that "stupid queer" comment, your best friend is _queer _and you don't seem to have a problem with Seamus, or your brothers for that matter, who've made their way around this school."

Ron looked away, he knew Hermoione could keep after him for hours unless he found some way to distract her, "'mione, wanta help me with my potions essay due Monday?"

"Ugh, Boys!" Hermione cried, throwing up her hands!

________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, wait up!" Called Draco, weaving through the crowds after Harry. 

"I don't know why I let him get to me" mumbled Harry as Draco caught up, "we could have been great friends, I'm sure of it, maybe I just need to work on it more…" he trailed off. 

"Harry, you don't want to waste time on the Weasel and the rest of those Gryfindorks. They aren't worth it." Draco said consolingly, "Anyways, you can't befriend the whole world, Hell, I don't think it's even possible."

"My Dad would've been able to, everyone loved him." Said Harry sadly.

"Harry, you are not your father. And he wouldn't want you to force yourself into being friends with everyone, especially if it cause problems for you." Replied Draco, swinging a friendly arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Said the son of a death eater"

"Said the Boy-Who-Lived"

"All right, all right, you win" said Harry, smiling broadly, "Now, c'mon, I'm _hungry_!"

"Fair enough," replied Draco, "but Harry, you at least need to be presentable before you eat, what will people think of you?!" With that, Draco pulled out his wand, and with a quick cleaning spell, "_Clenairon,"_ Draco was able to clean off Harry's silken robes.

Harry's silver and green robes.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N Okay, what did you think. I'm already working on my other chapter, sorry this one was so short. I'll try to make them longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Okay, there was tons of dialogue, I'm sure you noticed. That's because I suck at dialogue, so I'm using a lot, hoping to get better. Uhm, I am working on one my other story, and am planning out another at the moment. I'll try to update at least one of them, if not all, every Monday.

Well, thanks for reading. And it will get better, (I'm pretty sure). G'bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two of "Newest Conquest" The title probably doesn't make sense right now. But it will I promise!

Okay, a little background on the story. Takes place in 7th year. Voldemort is still at large. I'm sure reading the summary, and the blatant clues in the story, that you understand Harry is a slytherin. I'm re-reading the Harry Potter books, so the story should become more Harry Potter-ish. Uhm, I love reviews and email, you can IM me if you want, but I'd prefer email.

Hm..I *really* need help with a summary for this story, I'd be forever grateful if you could help me out. I'm really not satisfied with it so far.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and places mentioned belong to J.K Rowling, and the only thing I own is plot, and maybe an original character or something. Please don't sue me! I'm too poor!

**Rated** :pg13 at the moment, R later

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco wondered into there common room. The roaring fire was a comfort to Harry, who, though it was only 10:00, was already set for bed. He plopped down in a larger, green chair, as close to the fire as he could get. Draco noticed a few of the Slytherins sneering at Harry, most of which where sons of Deatheaters, so Draco just glared back at them. 

Although Harry was one of there housemates, most didn't look to kindly upon him. He was an outsider, the Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of their Dark Lord. So they hated him. There use to be a lot of trouble between Harry and the others in the dorm room. Draco, with the help of his friend Blaise, was able to protect Harry. Though there had been an incident in 4th year, when a few of his mates had attempted to poisen Harry's food, but the quick work of Pomphrey, and Professor Snape, had fixed that problem. Now that Draco was prefect, he had his own room, which Harry usually slept in.

"Ugh," Harry moaned "Double potions first tomorrow, Snape _hates _me! Even though I am in his house"

"Snape does not hate you Harry. How many times have we gone over this." Draco replied, seating himself on the arm rest of Harry's chair.

"He does too!" Harry mutterd, "the only reason I'm even passing that class is 'cause you tutor me, and I'm still not that good, he just gives me high marks as not to belittle *you* potion skills, 'cause you're the one tutoring me." Harry sighed, pulling his chair closer to the fire. "And it's so *cold* in these dungeons!" He finished.

Draco, jumping of the chair as Harry moved it, instead of falling off. "You are such a pain" said Draco, "why do I even bother with you?" He asked, sneering at him, but he was unable to keep the laughter out of his eyes.

"Because of my amazing good looks, and my charming personality" Harry parroted Draco's own words back at him. Cracking up at the end of his sentence. 

"I'm glad you find yourself funny," Draco responded dryly. 

"Is you boyfriend coming over tonight, what's his name again?" Harry asked, settling back into his chair.

"We broke it off. He talked to much," said Draco, looking pointedly at Harry. Draco turned his back to the fire, in an attempt to warm it. "You're right, it is to cold down here." 

"Hey you two," said Blaise, coming down from the dormitory. He sat down in a chair next to Harry. "How can you sit this close to the fire, I'm roasting here!" he exclaimed. Harry and Draco just looked at each other, laughing softly.

"Did you finish the essay for potions?" Blaise questioned, 'I still have 9 inches to write."

Harry snorted, "Write big."

Draco who hadn't been paying attention turned to look at them "what's big?"

"Certainly not you!" cried Harry, laughing at the expression on Draco's face.

"I'll have you know I'm quite big, thank you very much, larger than either of you I bet, anyway, it's all about quality." Draco said pompously, looking at the laughing faces of Harry and Blaise.

"Drake, I was talking about your height, what were _you _talking about?!" Harry said in his most innocent voice. Smiling at how quickly the smug look fell off Draco's face. 

"Your not to large there yourself, _Potter, _height wise that is" he responded, smiling sweetly.

"You two bicker like an old couple" said Blaise, watching the match of wits between the two friends. Draco and Harry both looked at him aghast.

"We do not!" the both said.

"I'll leave you two to your….fun…"said Blaise, standing up. "Oh, and Harry, your two uptight, when was the last time you got laid? Three days ago? Yup, it's about that time, why don't you go find some pretty girl--"

"Or boy!" Draco chimed in.

"Now why would I want a *pretty* boy" said Harry, "I much prefer my men strong and handso--"

"Now why can't a pretty boy be strong and pretty at the same time?!" interrupted Draco, "I'm the prettiest boy around Hogwarts, and I could beat *you* in an arm wrestling match any day!"

"And handsome, and sexy, powerful," went on Harry, continuing his list, utterly ignoring Draco.

"Are you suggesting I'm not sexy?!" cried Draco, looking shocked that Harry could even say such a thing. "I'd like to say that I am the *sexiest* boy in Hogwarts, hell, I'd even go as far to say I'm the sexiest person in all of Hogwarts!" he finished triumphantly and started up towards his prefects room.

"Next to me of course, right Drake" said Harry superciliously. Getting up from his chair, Harry followed Draco up the stairs

"Oh, you are definitely not the sexiest man in Hogwarts. I'd say even Snape is sexier than you--"

"Snape?!" Harry squeaked as the reached Draco's room. Both of them pulled on there pajamas, Draco, a pair of black silk, and Harry's green silk, which Draco had gifted him for his last birthday.

"Just go to be Harry." Said Draco, crawling under the covers of the huge bed. Harry shortly followed suit. 

As both boys were falling asleep, Harry piped up "Draco…Did you really mean that Snape comment?"

"Of course not 'arry," a sleepy voice mumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Chapter two done. I will be fixing up this chapter a little, this is just a quick, un beta-ed, un touched up copy. Within the next week both of these chapters will be updated. Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Okay. Onwards to Chapter three! Okay, Updates will probably be slow the next week or two. I have finals. Uhg…Hm. Actually, right now my family thinks that I am up here studying. Ha! Shows how much they know. Hm, some angst is going to be showing up in the story now. Yay! But I will still have Harry Draco fun moments, I love writing those.. Anyways, I've nothing new to really write here. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! 

Okay. First, if you want to be on a mailing list for updates. Email me! And I'll send you an email every time I update any of my stories. Still need a beta. Still need a summary. Still need to write better…Hell there are a lot of things I still need to do. I have another story planned (I know, I know "your starting *another* one)

But yeah, it should be good, I'll probably not post first chapter till my finals are done with. 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned belong to J.K Rowling, and the only thing I own is plot, and maybe an original character or something. Please don't sue me! I'm too poor!

****

Rated :PG13 at the moment, R later

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

There was fire. Fire everywhere. 

And rain. He didn't understand who that worked. The fire and the rain. Somewhere someone was screaming. No, that was wrong, everywhere someone was screaming. It echoed through the hills. Everywhere he looked were flares of green light. 

A small muggle child ran out of a house.

Followed by another, and another. Soon a larger group of children were standing there, looking at their town burn. 

He tried to read the sign on the house the children came out of.

"Orphanage_"_

He heard a pop, and another. Soon there were twelve dark shadows surrounding the children. "Avada Kedevra"

Soon the bodies of children were littering the ground. Green sparks sped through the air, as if flashes of lightning.

"Noooo--"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Noooo--" Harry cried, waking from his sleep. His body was covered in a sticky sweat. His silk pajamas fastened to his body. He was curled in a fetal position. He looked up to see Draco hovering over him protectively.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, you just lay there screaming. Gods, Harry, you haven't woke up screaming in so long of a time, what happened?" He helped Harry up into a sitting position, gazing down anxiously at Harry's sweat covered form.

"Nothing, it was nothing, just a nightmare. It was nothing." Harry said quickly, knowing that Draco would send him to Dumbledore, even though he hated the man. "What time's it?" Harry asked, knowing his deliberate attempt at changing the subject wouldn't fool Draco, but Draco would leave him alone.

"It's a little before six," responded Draco, still watching Harry. "Ready for breakfast? Or do you want to shower first?

"Shower" replied Harry lazily. But he didn't get out of there bed. He stretched sluggishly, but then collapsed back down into bed. "Mmm….Or sleep," he said, gesturing at his pillow.

Draco leaned forward a little bit, "Well, I need to shower, I'll wake you for breakfast," Draco looked at Harry, who was already closing his eyes sleepily. "Well…See you in an hour," he said, yawning and stretching.

When Harry heard the door to their bathroom shut he opened his eyes. The light was shining into his room so brightly that it was burning his eyes, creating a headache. "Great, a perfect day already…" he trailed off sarcastically. He was far to wide awake to go back to sleep, and every time that he closed his eyes he returned to where the muggle children had been murdered.

He jumped out of bed, deciding that he needed a walk. Searching for a piece of parchment and a quill, Harry left Draco a quick note.

_Drake,_

Couldn't sleep, went for walk, see you at breakfast.

-Harry

Harry pulled on some clothing, and a heavy cloak over, and descended down towards the common room. He looked around anxiously, before quickly crossing it towards the door. '_Thank God no one's down here, I don't know if I could handle them today,' _Harry thought, with a harsh laugh. The hallways were cold and he was immediately grateful for the cloak he was wearing. 

A few students were milling about the Great Hall and the main entrance, but Harry kept to the shadows, and went unnoticed. The bright sun immediately caused him to wince back, but he headed towards the Quidditch pitch, where the stands would produce enough shade as not to bother him.

_'I wonder if what happened was real,_' Harry thought to himself_, 'I remember this happening back in 5th year, and Dumbledore had said it all had come to pass. But, Oh Gods those kids. There had to be at least 20 of them, all younger than me. I really should go to Dumbledore with this' _he thought darkly_. _

He hated it, all of it. His life. Being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, the way everyone expected him to save the world time after time. Draco was the only one who didn't expect anything of him. He let him be whoever he wanted to be, not forcing him into any damn'd role. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with it all. 

Hell, half the school hated him. Most for being a Slytherin, and friends with Draxo, one from the "Dark house" and the others, mainly the sons of death eaters, hated him for being Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort. He swung his foot at a rock, angry and needing to take it out on something, but the rock didn't budge, and all he ended up doing was hurting his foot.

Oh well, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, and he wasn't even going to try. Deciding to leave the memory of his dream where it was, that is, as just a memory, Harry headed back inside, completely unaware of the dark shape in the stands, that had been watching him all along.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, where were you?!" called out Draco, as Harry entered the Great Hall. Draco looked closely at Harry, there were shadows under his eyes, and he was awfully pal, though, Harry was usually pale, so that really wasn't saying much.

"Went for a walk, I left you a note," Harry replied, watching Draco pick at a large bowl of oatmeal, as he sat down.

"Yeah, got it," Draco said, sniffing disdainfully at his breakfast, "What _is _this stuff?!"

"Oatmeal, eat it, it's good for you," laughing at the face Draco made.

"What, a Malfoy eat common peasant food?!" Exclaimed Draco, looking shocked that Harry could even consider such a thing.

"You know Malfoy, you are to picky for you own good." Harry said, shoveling a large spoonful of the oatmeal into his own mouth.

"And you my dear Potter, are not picky enough, you are going to get _fat" _Draco shot at him. Watching disgustedly as Harry piled food into his mouth.

"Hasn't happened yet!" Harry said, taking a large swig of his pumpkin juice, before downing more food. Draco froze, throwing down his spoon. 

"Harry Potter! I command you to stop eating right this instant! I refuse to sit here, and watch you shovel this….Food….Down your throat. It is shameful for me to be associating with you, what will people think!" Cried Draco indignantly.

"People will think it's sexy of course," replied Harry lightly, "I mean, just look at me, anything I do is considered sexy by most the populace." He said, smiling grandly behind his flask of pumpkin juice.

"Potter, though while you find the barbaric, "I just go laid, and had a great nights sleep, followed by this delicious meal" look, will work on you, many of us actually have to exert ourselves in achieving….said sexiness, therefore, sitting next to you is ruining my long implanted image, and if you don't stop, I'll have to force you to leave this table!"

"Oh," said Harry, looking up innocently, "you were still talking?"

Draco laughingly threw up his hands and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! Chapter three is done. You probably noticed how I added some nice angst for you guys. I was going to have Harry cutting himself, but that is used a lot, tell me whether you think I should or not. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter four of "Newest Conquest" Oh joy. Sorry it took so long to get out…But first I had to go to the doctor 'cause my wrists were getting worse (pity trip, am I that obvious?!) And then my computer died…Seriously…We have a brand new one….It's nice and fast! It's so weird to actually be able to load a web page in under 5 mins (yeah, last computer was that bad) Anyways, any of you authors out there probably understand that reviews are like food to us…And I'm feeling pretty hungry (Holy shit was that bad)…Errr…So yeah, please review…I'll love you forever. 

****

Disclaimer: You all know it, all names and familiar places belong to J.K Rowling.

****

Rated: PG13 (still…It will go up eventually, I don't think mild swearing requires and R rating yet though)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Haaa--aary" Draco whined, "are you ever going to finish eating ?! Potions starts soon, Snape will force own potion on you if you're late again….And, well, we all know how that would turn out." 

"Draco, you quit your whining, I'm a growing boy, I'll eat as damn well much as I feel like…..Wait, did you just make fun of my potion making skills?!" Harry cried, looking at Draco aghast.

"Never," said Draco innocuously, staring fixedly at Harry. "Come on, come on, were doing polyjuice potions today!"

"Ya know, Drake, it's truly rather pathetic the way you get so excited over potions, you're like a kid!" said Harry, amused at Draco's behaviour. 

"Oh, it's not because of the potions I want to be going there," hinted Draco suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at Harry, then up to the professors table.

"Draco!" cried Harry, "please tell me you're kidding! Snape's old enough to be your father!" 

"Oh, don't talk Potter. What would you know." Draco replied defensively, "Oh sod off Potter, I was just kidding," he cried, at the disgusted look on Harry's face.

"Draco…Don't ever, ever, ever even _joke _about something like that." Harry said in all seriousness, pushing his bowl away, suddenly losing his appetite. "Oh all right….Let's just go, I'll let you get to your oh so precious Snape," said Harry, shuddering at the last word. He stood up, looking at Draco and then at the teachers table…. "You know Drake….You really need to find someone your own age, I mean, first it was Createn, and he was a 7th year! While you were only in third…I swear, that guys going to grow up to be some sort of pedophile…And SNAPE! Ew…He's like the epitome of grossness--"

"Grossness…" Draco mutterd, "You know Harry, sometimes your geniuses just overwhelm me"

"Shut up Malfoy, I was still talking--"

"shut up?! Malfoy said indigently, "Did you just tell me, a Malfoy, the oldest, richest wizerding family in existence…To shut up"?" 

"You're full of yourself Malfoy," Harry said unable to help laughing at the arrogant look on Malfoy's face.

"Shut it Potter, sometimes you act like a bloody gryffindor…" he said disgustedly. "I don't understand how you ever became a Slytherin, no cunning, no wit, and most days you act like a bloody high school muggle girl!"

Harry and Draco both turned around as they felt a weight on their shoulders. "Woah, hold it Harry!" Blaise cried, seeing Harry's wand already set for use., "just me."

"Sorry Blaise," said Harry abashedly, "didn't realize it was you"

"S'all right Harry," replied Blaise. His gaze seemed to hover between Harry and Draco, "Were you too fighting again," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Noo--" replied Harry and Draco simultaneously, both the picture of innocence, as they walked into Potions class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, and, in Harry's case, a couple of burns, the three of them walked out of potions class. 

"That was the worst class I've ever been to!" cried Harry heatedly, rubbing haphazardly at one of his burns.

"Harry, you say that everyday," replied Draco consolingly, though, inwardly laughing at the dismayed look of Harry's features. "Anyways, we have Divination next and that's far worse!"

"Oh thank you ever so fucking much for making me fell better Drake, Trelawny will probably predict my death…Again, last time she was going on about how I needed to "watch out for the lion," like a bloody lion's gonna get into Hogwarts to kill me, that'd be a sight, "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Was-Eaten-By-A-Lion! What a headline," cried Harry irately, not watching where he was going. 

"Harry, watch--" Draco cried, as Harry ran headfirst into Ron. Books and papers flew everywhere. Harry bent to pick up his belongings while Ron just stood there, glaring. "out.." finished Draco lamely.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Cried Ron angrily, shoving Harry against the wall while at the same time kneeing him in the stomach. "What, don't even know how to fight back, I'd think you'd at least learn to defend yourself from…overenthusiastic costumers…." said the red-head, sneering down at Harry. 

"Shaddup Weasel," Draco said with scorn, glaring crossly at Ron as he pulled out his wand.

"Draco, don't!" muttered Blaise, "Slytherin has had enough points taken away because you and Harry always fighting Ron."

"Sod of Blaise," said Draco, turning his heated glare on Blaise.

"Hey, hey, just trying to help," replied Blaise, hands raised innocuously, backing of slowly.

"So, Potter" Ron said, attempting a sneer, which looked rather amusing on his face, "how is business, I hear you knocked up some girl."

"Heard wrong Ron," said Harry, defensively. The two boys were backed into a corner of the corridors, Ron pressing Harry into the walls. Draco and Blasie stood behind them, looking on, but knowing Harry wanted to take care of this himself but Draco was having a hard time, Harry could see his hands curled tightly around his wand.

"Oh, that's right, isn't it…You only do the boys, dontcha," said Ron derisively , "how's it feel, taking it up the ass?"

"Shut up!" Cried Draco, unable to stand by idly as Ron verbally, and a little physically, abused Harry. "Anyways, why don't you ask your girlfriend, I heard she has a little experience there," said Draco, ever able to use his sharp tongue to fluster Ron. 

"Malfoy," Ron grunted.

"Yes, very good Weasel," sneered Draco, attempting to draw Ron's attention away from Harry, "you've finally learned my name. Though, I'd rather you didn't use it, your muggle loving tongue isn't even worthy of it."

"Sod of Malfoy," rumbled Ron, looking extremely embarrassed.

"What, is that the best you could come up with Weasel," said Draco in a polished voice, "I'm surprised your girlfriend even stays with you, it must be difficult for her, living with someone of such low intelligence, but we all know she's the best you'll ever get, and that's really not saying much, now is it?" finished of Draco, smirking at the dumfounded look on Ron's face. "Come on Harry, let's go," said Draco grabbing Harry's hand. The two ran off, escaping before Ron could realize how severely he has been insulted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, chapter 4 done! Yay! I guess there is still very little in the plot department. But next chapter will come the reason for the title of the story, a little plot, and a very drunk Draco and Harry. Please please please review, I know, I know, don't beg for reviews, but, I practically live off of them! (You can also recommend me to friends ::cough cough:;) Okay, sorry, won't happen again. Oh, for any who cared, yes this is a friendship fic, but it will evolve into more, but not for a little while longer. I'm working on my other stuff, please read and review those too! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, chapter 5! Yay. Thanks soooo much to all my reviewers! I love reviews, it's pathetic, but if I get one, I'm smiling for, like, the next hour. So please keep reviewing. I'll love you forever, I'll do anything, yes, *anything* But I'm sad, for two reasons! And I'm going to tell you both. I wrote a Harry/Snape oneshot, but it's "dirty" and so I can't post it on here. So, I might make a website, wouldn't that be cool, I've never had my own website. Wee! And secondly, I'm playing FFVII, and Sephiroth won't *die* Argh! Anyways, back to the story, please read, and review.

Disclaimer: All but plot belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

Rated: PG13...I think, drinking isn't bad is it? I don't think so, so It's staying PG13 at the time being, so there! But, yeah, really, this isn't too low of a rating is it, I'd call it PG, but there is swears, and drinking, so, yeah, tell me if you think it is to low.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Draco tiptoed through the silent hallways, he soft padded feet barely making a sound. It was still early, not yet even ten but he felt he needed to take a walk. Harry was probably in the dorms, taking a hot shower…

Gods, okay, not a good thing to think of, thought Draco, scrunching up his eyes in attempt to rid himself of the image. 'Come on Draco, he's your best friend, you shouldn't be thinking of him this way. He's your friend, your best friend, but still your friend. You shouldn't be picturing your friends, in the shower, naked. Fuck.'

'C'mon Draco, you got over this last year. You can't be thinking like this anymore.' He thought, a blush creeping up his cheeks, at the image of Harry, still in the shower. 'Fuck!'

As Draco was walking he heard a pair of footsteps coming his way. He stepped into the shadows of a statue, not wanting to be seen. Within a few moments he heard the voices of the two biggest troublemakers of the school.

Fred and George.

Draco smiled quickly to himself, betting they would be talking about his earlier encounter with Ron. Seems Ron had huffed back to the dorm, telling everyone how Draco, Harry and Blaise had snuck up upon him and attacked him. He claimed it was a miracle he escaped unscathed…..

'…..Except perhaps, for his pride,' thought Draco wryly.

And he was write, soon the Weasley twins stopped, directly in front of him. 'Damn' thought Draco, quietly sucking in a breath. 

"--on, he was going on about how queer the three of them were, saying Blaise was only dating Pasny as a cover." Said one of the twins, George he thought. "I know they have never gotten along, but I've never even seen Harry start a fight with our little Ronnykins." Draco snorted at the twins nickname for there youngest brother.

"Anyways, Ron's practically twice as big as Harry, or even Draco, but he still goes after the," said the other twin, Fred, as he took a swig of something out of a small flask.

"Yeah" said George distractedly, looking around, "Quite Fred, I think I heard something" George whispered harshly. Fred fumbled around quickly in his robes, looking for a place to place his flask, thought Draco, smirking at the anxious look on both the twin's faces. The two both assumed normal faces and continued down the passageway.

Draco waited till the two of them turned the corner before stepping gently out of the shadows, a smug look on his face. 'That's what Harry needs' thought Draco, evoking the memory of Fred's flask, 'that's what will make him feel better.' Draco walked promptly back to his dorm, a slight smile on his face. 

He had a plan. A perfect plan. It would cheer Harry up and help get his own mind of off his best friend. He'd make a bet with Harry, a bet of who could bed the most people. It might not be the best idea, but if Harry was with someone else, maybe, just maybe, Draco wouldn't be thinking of him, _that way_. 

'What, can't even admit it to yourself,' he thought disgustedly. There was no way he could let Harry know how he thought. He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship, he wouldn't risk it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry," Draco called, as he stepped into the dormitories, looking around for the black-haired boy.

"He's up in your room Draco," replied Blaise, waving his hands towards the prefects area before returning to the magazine he was reading.

"All right, thank you," finished Draco, heading immediately up the stairs, two large silver flasks in each hand. 

Draco pushed open the door with his foot, abandoning all sense of dignity he usually kept around others. He walked into his room to find Harry lying on the bed, one arm covering his eyes, the other draped across his stomach. "Harry, wake up, I brought you a surprise," said Draco, as he poked Harry in the stomach with his toe. Harry looked so sad lying there, Draco wanted to go up and just lie down next to him, hold and comfort him, but he couldn't. They were just _friends,_ 'Damn'

"Erhm….What is it Drake," asked Harry, unmoving.

"If you looked you'd see," Draco said happily, holding up the flasks as Harry uncovered his eyes, "Yup, you go it," he grinned as Harry's eyes widened. Smiling wickedly he set down three of the four flasks by the bed. The fourth he kept, slowly spinning the top off. 

"Draco! Where did you get those?!" cried Harry, laughing at Draco's enigmatic looks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know I promised drinking in this chapter. You can tell we are almost there, but I got tired of writing, my hands hurt, and yeah, so no drinking yet. But, next chapter, I swear. If you review I'll post it quicker ::whistles innocently:: Did my bribing work, are you hitting that "submit review" button right now. You should be! Please, help me fell love, help me be famous, help me take over the world of slash! Mwahhahaha, okay, yeah, no more pills for me. Uhm Hmm. Yes, exactly, but really, please review!


End file.
